Safe and Sound
by Evil.Little.Minion
Summary: What if Regina and David were sucked into the portal instead of Mary Margaret and Emma? With twists and turns, could they make it back to Storybrooke? Is there hope for them in Storybrooke?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Regina's POV**

My head throbbed with a raging headache. I could hear a distant voice in the background, telling, begging me to wake up. It sounded angry, yet the anger was trying to mask a sadness and emptiness. Something I was all too familiar with.

Then I remembered. I remembered the wraith grabbing Charming's foot, him grabbing the closest thing to him as means of escape: me. But what happened after that? We were sucked into the portal.

My eyes snapped open and I sucked in a sharp breath, making myself choke in the process. My ears were ringing and I continued choking. Finally able to breathe, I heard the voice crystal clear.

And I would recognize the voice anywhere. It taunts me till I'm numb. The voice is a curse and sometimes very, very, very annoying. But there is no way for me to forget it.

I see a figure, the person the voice belongs to. His figured tower over me.

"Regina!" David shook my shoulder. "Regina, breathe!" he pleaded.

I blinked a couple times before my vision cleared. David hand was on my fore arm, helping me support myself.

Then I felt something I never thought I'd ever feel again. Power. Pure, rich, magic. The surge of magic filled my veins and I felt powerful again. I no longer felt weak. I quickly had enough energy to stand on my own, but instead I shot up from the ground and flew, laughing joyfully at the feeling if power, but the feeling of freedom at the same time. Something I thought I'd never experience. Like I was released from my shackles.

My celebration didn't last much longer as I heard a shriek from a woman and a female voice yell: Phillip!


	2. Chapter 2

** James POV**

**Chapter 2**

As she flew, I realized something. She has magic, but that must mean that we're in the Enchanted forest. We can't be back. There's no way unless-

"No!" a ear piercing scream startled me at out of my thoughts. "Phillip!" It was a woman.

I heard something land and snapped my head in the direction of the sound. Regina had landed on the ground. Anger quickly overcame me and I lunged myself at her, but an invisible force stopped me, pushing me backwards against a tree. Regina regally sauntered over to me, and for the first time I realized how beautiful she was. Not that I hadn't noticed that she was attractive before, but she actually looked beautiful now.

"Please Charming," she playfully used my nickname. "This is the Enchanted Forest, remember, I have magic here."

Tears started to flow down my face as I angrily glared at her, but I was when she dropped me to the forest floor. I stood and walked over to her. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." I said, about to grab her when she put her hand on my chest, making me stop, dead in my tracks. Her hand had some sort of relaxing touch about it.

"Then what's stopping you." She challenged.

Then we heard it. The distant sound of someone sobbing. All threats Regina and I had made were all gone. We stopped trying to kill each other for once and decided to investigate, following the sound where the cries were coming from.

Once we found the source of the cries, the sight we saw broke my heart. We saw a young woman holding a man to her chest, crying uncontrollably. Regina gasped as she saw the young woman. She ran forward, but was stopped by a soldier, who held a sword to Regina's throat .

Once the soldier recognized Regina, the expression on her face changed into anger. I really did not like the expression on her face. Before I could do anything, the young woman who was sobbing had pulled the soldier back, putting herself in between the soldier and Regina.

"Stop Aurora! You don't know who she is!" the soldier roared in anger. She sounded feminine. 'Aurora? Princess Aurora?' I questioned myself.

"I know exactly who she is." Aurora said, her voice hoarse from crying, and looked back at Regina. "She's my sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's POV

"She's my sister." I felt like a ton of bricks hit me square in the chest. I never thought I'd ever see Aurora again, let alone hear those words.

At everyone surprise, I took the time to step away from the tree and pull my baby sister into a hug. I only knew her for ten years. I thought she was dead. My mother told me she was dead because of me. She said that since she spent so much time finding me a suitor for me to marry, that she neglected my sister. She told me my sister killed herself because she was ignored.

I held Aurora tighter at the memory. She held me just as tight. We haven't seen each other since I was thirteen. Tears burned my eyes as I remembered all those years I had to spend without her. When we were little, she was always my strength. I was so excited when I heard the news of getting a little sister.

I pulled away. "How are you alive? Mother told me you were dead." I asked her urgently. I needed to know. I needed to know if this was true; if was dreaming or not. I have too many dreams where I see her.

"She took me to the woods in the middle of the night. She tried to kill me, but a King was voyaging through the woods and she left me there. The King took me to his palace because he saw something in me that no one has ever seen. Some sort of beauty. A knight, Phillip, he's my true love. He was just, it happened so quickly… I bet this was Maleficent's doing."

What? Phillip is her true love. Aurora knows Maleficent.

"It's not Maleficent's fault. I did this. Phillip is dead because I sent a wraith here it was hunting me down. And if it's here, then it's going to me after me." I spilled. I wasn't thinking about the pain I caused right now. I was thinking about my sister safety. She had the exact same effect that Henry had on me. My heart broke a little at the thought of him. He probably doesn't even miss me.

"What!" Aurora cried with betrayal. "Phillip's dead because of you!"

I looked at Charming… James… David… Mr. Nolan. "James," I finally decided. His attention snapped at me. "Take Aurora and the warrior to wherever they have been staying. Take care of my sister."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The wraith is still out there. I need to lead in the opposite direction."

"No! I just got you back. I can't lose you again."

There was a howl and it felt like a tornado was coming in. The wraith was coming. It was coming for me.

Trees were knocked down and I conjured a fire ball. I heard a gasp from my sister.

"You have magic." She was shocked and terrified at the same time. She was deeply afraid of our mother when she had magic.

"Yes, I do."

"How?"

"I don't want to discuss this now." I said, looking around looking for any signs of an incoming wraith.

"We are going to discuss this now."

"No." and quickly threw a fire ball at the wraith when I saw come towards me. Aurora screamed.

"Okay, you're right. Some other time would be nice."

I threw fire at it and it left to heal itself. We ran as fast as we could in the opposite direction until I remembered I had magic.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." I said and conjured horses for all of us to ride. I realized my sister didn't know how to ride so I pulled her onto my horse. James and I followed the female soldier who I now realized was Mulan. We followed her to a Safe Haven, which was a small village my curse didn't touch for some reason.

A knight named Lancelot was the leader of the village. Him and James embraced when they got off there horse.

"What are you doing here? I thought the curse took you, old friend."

"It did." Charming answered. That's when Lancelot saw me and pulled out his sword. He was quick to almost slice it through me, but the unexpected happened. I put my hands up to shield my face, but didn't feel any pain. There was no blade. I uncover my face to see Mulan had used her sword to deflect Lancelot's sword. She saved me.


End file.
